The invention relates to a cover-handle assembly for a kitchen vessel.
A kitchen vessel cover including a projecting gripping knob arranged at the center of the cover, is already known in the prior art.
Such a provision of the central projecting gripping knob represents a drawback since the gripping knob, projecting from the cover, requires a comparatively large space for arranging, for example, the cover in a washing dish machine or in a drawer of a kitchen furniture piece.
In further prior kitchen vessel covers, the cover knobs or handles radially project from the cover circumference.
However, also this cover embodiment requires a comparatively large space, both as the kitchen vessel is arranged on a heating source, and as the kitchen vessel cover is arranged in a wash dish machine or stored in a drawer.